


Two Can Play That Game

by Lostinthestorm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, parabatai bonding, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthestorm/pseuds/Lostinthestorm
Summary: Alec blushed, it seemed odd for him to still get embarrassed about the subject after Jace had literally caught him in the act. "Yeah."Jace took his bottom lip between his teeth. He had been sharing stories of his sexscapade with his brother for years and now he had to wonder if Alec had always felt this uncomfortable."What? I have to listen to your moans and cries through thin walls for years, story after story- and you're going to get awkward about walking in once?" Alec teased (hoping it would help draw attention from the red tint his skin was getting, it didn't) as if able to read his parabatai's mind.The smirk returned to Jace's lips, two can play at that game.





	

Jace shook his head and turned the knob of the door, pushing it open- making a mental note to remind Magnus that he really did need to start locking his loft. Not wanting just anyone to be able to enter. 

Not looking up from his phone, he shrugs his jacket off and freezes when he hears a breathy- " _Alexander_." 

"Really guys?" He groans and moved to cover his eyed, wishing he'd kept them on the small screen in his hand. 

Alec was sitting shirtless in one of the armchairs in the living room, his face hidden in the crook of Magnus' neck and his hands on his hips. His jeans had been pushed halfway down his thighs, giving a completely naked warlock the ability to rock himself on Alec's- _that's enough_.

The dark haired shadowhunter's head shot up, his eyes landing on Jace as he tightens his grip on Magnus to still the smaller boys movements. "Jace-" Alec practically growled, obviously not happy about the intrusion. 

Jace pulls his hands from his face and threw them up in surrender before taking off down the hallway to the guest bedroom. "Sorry!"

*** 

Twenty minutes of torture later, Alec pushes the guest bedroom door open- causing Jace to look up from the book he tried to put his attention into. Anything to help his ignore the pants and moans coming from down the hall. "Look, Jace-" The older boy started with a shaky voice. "You seriously need to start knocking or sending one of us a message when you're coming back." 

Jace watched his brother as he moved to sit at the foot of the bed. "Maybe you guys shouldn't do... _That_... In the living room." He groaned, placing the book down.

Alec laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, sorry. Sometimes Magnus just cant-" 

"Wait? Hop off?" Jace offered with a smirk.

Alec blushed, it seemed odd for him to still get embarrassed about the subject after Jace had literally caught him in the act. "Yeah." 

Jace took his bottom lip between his teeth. He had been sharing stories of his sexscapade with his brother for years and now he had to wonder if Alec had always felt this uncomfortable. 

"What? I have to listen to your moans and cries through thin walls for _years_ , story after story- and you're going to get awkward about walking in once?" Alec teased (hoping it would help draw attention from the red tint his skin was getting, it didn't) as if able to read his parabatai's mind. 

The smirk returned to Jace's lips, _two can play at that game_. "Only awkward things is that I'd always assumed you were on the receiving end." 

Alec's face grew hotter and he had to look away, his eyes going to anything but the blond in front of him. "Oh." 

"What? I walk in on your boyfriend riding you and you're still going to be awkward?" Jace teased, altering Alec's own words and throwing them back. 

Alec looked up for a second to see a hint of a challenge in Jace's eyes. _Oh, its on._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appricated. Comments on how my work could be better or if there is something you would like me to include, let me know.


End file.
